


Joining In

by Geekygirl24



Category: Leverage: Con Artists (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Eui-Sang hastily straddled Roy’s hips, rubbing his clothed cock against the older man’s, almost in desperation. Eui-Sang struggled to remove his t-shirt, eager for more, craving for the sensation of skin on skin.
Relationships: Go Na Byul/Jeong Eui-Sang, Jeong Eui-Sang/Roy Ryul, Jeong Eui-Sang/Roy Ryul/Go Na Byul, Roy Ryul/Go Na Byul
Kudos: 2





	Joining In

Eui-Sang hastily straddled Roy’s hips, rubbing his clothed cock against the older man’s, almost in desperation. Eui-Sang struggled to remove his t-shirt, eager for more, craving for the sensation of skin on skin.

“Patience.” Roy muttered, “We’ve got all day.”

Eui-Sang didn’t care, pressing his lips to Roy’s, silently encouraging him to hurry up.

Roy however, had clearly decided that he wanted to take his time, supporting Eui-Sang as he ran his teeth across the hackers neck, moving down to his sensitive nipples, grazing them as Eui-Sang moaned softly. Eui-Sang’s eyes were squeezed shut as Roy started to nip and lick at the nubs.

“You’re are so gorgeous.” Roy whispered, making Eui-Sang whimper.

“Roy…”

Roy wrapped his arms around Eui-Sang’s slim waist, pulling him closer, feeling his stomach press against him. Slowly, his lips started kissing the younger man’s neck, stubble tickling pale skin as he nipped at Eui-Sang’s collarbones.

“Eui-Sang.” He whispered, when he noticed that Eui-Sang was trying to hide his expressions, “Look at me.”

He did, immediately blushing as he did.

“Cute.”

Eui-Sang couldn’t protest at this, as Roy pulled him into another kiss.

“Do you want to know who else thinks you’re cute?”

Eui-Sang shook his head, “I don’t care.” He whined.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Please!”

Roy smirked playfully, “Come on… guess.”

Eui-Sang just whined, leaning forwards to bury his face into Roy’s neck.

“What about Na-Byul?”

“Na-Byul?” Eui-Sang shook his head after a moment of confusion, “No, she hates me! He thinks I’m annoying and- “

“- and you think she’s cute.”

As if on cue, the door opened and the woman in question came striding into the room, as Eui-Sang yelped.

“Am I interrupting?” Na-Byul smirked.

“No.” Roy answered, before Eui-Sang could, “We were just- “

“- having sex.” Na Byul finished teasingly

Eui-Sang felt helpless, mouth gaping open slightly as he glanced between them both.

“What’s the matter?” Na Byul seemed to notice his hesitance, “You’re looking a little embarrassed there.”

“N-No!”

“Stop teasing him.” Roy rolled his eyes, “What do you want.”

“I’m glad you asked… I’d like to join you.”

Eui-Sang tensed up. There’s no way Roy would- 

“- Okay.”

Eui-Sang yelped, “What?! No, you can’t join us!”

“Didn’t Roy tell you?” Na Byul smirked, “I’ve been dating Roy for as long as you have.”

Eui-Sang was silent for a moment.

He wasn’t really surprised… somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew. “Why- why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, only to yelp when Na Byul pulled at his hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“I like you.” She whispered, “And I know for a fact, that you like me as well. Don’t even try lying to me, and I think this could work with the three of us. Don’t you?”

“Y-Yes?”

Na Byul smiled approvingly, even though she was more than aware Eui-Sang was still confused by the situation, “I’m glad you feel that way.”

Eui-Sang swallowed dryly as he felt Na Byul’s warm breath tickling his ear, feeling her lips placing kisses along his neck.

“He’s so sensitive.” Na Byul whispered, hearing Eu-Sang whimper.

“Very.” Roy chuckled, kissing Eui-Sang’s chest.

Eui-Sang felt overwhelmed instantly. Two lots of praise and attention was far too much for me.

“Does Roy make you feel good?” Na Byul whispered, grazing Eui-Sang’s ear with her teeth.

“Y-yes!” He squeaked.

“Yeah, you like bouncing up and down on that big cock?”

“Y-Yes!”

“… Can I kiss you?”

Eui-Sang nodded eagerly as Na Byul crashed their lips together, pulling an excited moan from his throat, and a chuckle from Roy’s

“You’re so cute Eui-Sang.” Na Byul whispered, biting down on his lower lip.

Roy’s dick twitched at the erotic sight, grip tightening on Eui-Sang’s ass as Na Byul pulled away to strip out of her clothes.

“You’d better prepare him.” Na Byul ordered Roy, “Whilst I get… a little surprise.”

………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Na Byul made it back, Roy was already slamming Eui-Sang onto his cock, making the younger man gasp at the sudden pain, which immediately turned into pleasure.

“Ngh! Ha-ah! Roy!” The hacker yelped, digging his nails into Roy’s chest as Na Byul moaned in appreciation, “T-touch me! Please!”

“So needy.” Na Byul chuckled, smacking Eui-Sang on the ass, making him yelp, “Fuck him harder Roy.”

Roy was quick to obey, as Na Byul went back in to nibble at Eui-sang’s ear, feeling him shudder in response, as one hand moved around to wrap around his dripping cock.

“O-Oh shit!” Eui-Sang panted, struggling to match Roy’s pace as his thighs started to quiver. Na Byul pulled him into for a kiss when his head fell backwards.

As Eui-Sang got too close to cumming, Na Byul stopped stroking.

“Turn him around.” She ordered Roy, helping as Eui-Sang was moved, his back now pressed up against Roy’s chest, gently encouraging Eui-Sang to wrap his hands back around Roy’s neck for stability… something he needed when Na Byul bent over to take him into her mouth.

“Breathe baby.” Roy whispered in Eui-Sang’s ear as he let out a choked whine, “Good boy.” He grabbed Eui-Sang’s chin, pulling his head back so that he could look the younger man in the eyes.

“R-Roy!” Eui-Sang panted, whining as he was pulling into a slow, slightly sloppy kiss as Na Byul pulled away to watch them.

Abandoning Eui-Sang’s cock, she got to her feet and focused her attention onto Eui-Sang’s bared throat, sinking teeth into pale skin, earning her a muffled scream.

“Mph-AH!” Eui-Sang pulled away from the kiss, turning tearful eyes to Na Byul. Who immediately started to place tender kisses over the bite mark she’d created. “Sorry.” She whispered, “You have such beautiful skin though… so tempting.”

“Agreed.” Roy grunted, his thrusts merciless as Eui-Sang whimpered at the dual sensation.

It was too much…. Especially when Na Byul’s lips moved to his inner thighs, forcing him to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the squeal.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be so quiet.” Roy whispered.

“And tense.” Na Byul continued to kiss the sensitive skin.

“Mm! A-Ah!” Eui-Sang whimpered as Roy started to nibble at his ear, “P-Please! S-stop teasing!”

Na Byul chuckled, loving the begging. She wanted nothing more than to suck Eui-Sang off until he cried… and she wasn’t one to stop herself from getting what she wanted.

Taking Eui-Sang in her mouth again, she smirked at his anguished cry.

“C-Close!” Eui-Sang cried out, overwhelmed at the sensation of Roy pounding into him and Na Byul’s tongue against his length, “I-I- ngh! Shit! H-harder!” He begged Roy, “P-please! I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too.” Roy grunted, turning Eui-Sang’s head so that he could kiss the younger man, whispering something that sounded like praise once they broke apart, “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Her fingers slipping down her pants to tease at her own sex, Na Byul knew she was close herself.

Eui-Sang cried out wordlessly, feeling Na Byul’s tongue lapping around his leaking cock, Roy thrusting mercilessly into him, fingers pulling on the younger mans’ nippples.

When Na Byul managed to take in all of Eui-Sang’s cock, the three of them seemed to cum in unison, backs arching, before they all collapsed in exhaustion. Eui-Sang sighed in satisfaction as Na Byul released his cock from her mouth, spitting out the cum onto the floor.

Roy nuzzled at Eui-Sang’s neck, wrapping his arms around him, ignoring how they were both covered in sweat. Na Byul got up on shaky legs, pressing chaste kisses to each of their cheeks, sending Eui-sang a cheeky smile.

“Have fun?”

“… It was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Roy chuckled as the pair started to bicker.

God, he loved them.


End file.
